


Girls Night Out

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Fanvids, Female Friendship, Gen, Girls' Night Out, Squabbling, Video Format: Streaming, lesbian subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: "There ain't no boys allowed." A look at female friendship/gender split episodes.





	




End file.
